Through an Oglops Eyes
by eikothewerewolf
Summary: short story. an oglop gets into the conferance room just before the festival of the hunt feast. this is what it witnesses. very strange.


**Through An Oglops Eyes**

**_Rating: _**PG  
**_Genre: _**Strange  
**_Setting: _**Lindblum Castle  
**_Main Characters_**: An Oglop

**_Note from the Authoress_**: A strange story, about the Oglop. FF9. I'm not sure what possessed me to write it. Maybe the Oglops have taken over my brain? Anyways, it's a lot shorter than my usual stories

_**Part 1**_

Oh, such a humble Oglop I,

The small little bug that many despise

Yet they don't understand me, they don't even try

To see things through the Oglops eyes.

I creep through a huge place. Solid barriers climb on either side of me. My friend in a place on an island far away, he tells me they are called walls. I cannot understand the workings of the big creatures brain… How could something so complex ever get anywhere? Yet my friend lives in a place he calls a Library. He devours strange objects, known as books. He is knowledgeable. I can only imagine what half of the strange objects I come across are for. The ground shakes. One of the big creatures approaches. I dart under a nearby object. The creatures foot stops, right where I was just standing. It's about three times the size of me. I shudder slightly, watching carefully. I hear dull thumps above me. It's putting something on the thing I hide under. Then it turns and walks away.

How many of you can honestly claim

You've felt sympathy for such a small bug

The only thing you give us is pain

Can you spare no time to give us a hug

I'm incredibly curious. What was it doing? I want to know things as well. I want to know more about these big creatures. I jump up onto an object. It feels soft underneath my feet. I turn, and see the top of the object. Taking a flying leap I land with a clatter on something cold to the touch. I gaze around me. What are all of these objects? They smell so good. I hear a loud cheer drift through a clear space in the wall. I carefully creep up to one of the good smelling things. I pull a small bit of something light and fluffy. Carefully I eat it. It tastes yummy. It tastes really yummy. I reach out to get a bit more. But even as I reach out I hear light thuds. Another creature approaches. I jump off of the table and into a plant. Plants are simple. Plants I understand. I peer through the leaves. It enters. It has black stuff falling past its shoulders, and is a reddish orange colour over most of it. It walks carefully to the table. It takes something from inside the orangey thing. I think it must be a shell of some sort covering it. It's holding a plant. And it carefully puts it over some of the yummy stuff covering the surface. Then it casts a glance around and creeps away.

Through my eyes, humans are so strange

Why do they do the things they do?

And why is there such a gigantic range?

They are such a strange and motley crew.

I think about what happened. What did just happen? Why did that thing put plants over the things? I jump back on the table, anxious to find out why. I pick up a bit of the thing I tasted before, and try it. Nothing seems different. Nothing at all. I yawn. Things are going blurry. I sway where I stand. The creature put poison on the food. I jump groggily down, before swaying and falling under the table.

Poison? Why poison? Are we really so bad

That you want us dead, so we're no longer here.

It makes me feel incredibly sad,

Why does nobody really care?

The room comes back into focus. I'm not dead! The creature just made me sleep. I still feel foggy. I stay still for a moment. Then I hear a thump, and muffled shouts. I look around, and another creature falls to the floor. Within moments, another falls too. And then… I can hardly conceal my amazement. An Oglop falls to the floor. I blink and look around. A third creature falls, clutching at itself, before standing up again. This is so weird. What is going on? I recognise the creature from earlier. The two remaining standing walk away. I watch them go. Strange. Very strange. I hop over to the Oglop. I poke it, trying to rouse it. But nothing happens. I am so confused. I hop to the door and leave the room. I'm going to find some of these books. Maybe they will help me understand what just happened here.

Perhaps I may have prompted you,

To think about the Oglops more.

Perhaps you will get to know us too,

And wonder what we have in store.

_Zidane stirred and sat up. Vivi and Regent Cid, changed into an Oglop, soon awoke too. After some conversation, they leave the conference room where they had eaten the food for the festival of the hunt celebration. As Vivi and Zidane leaves, Cid turns, and, almost to himself, speaks._

"_I could have sworn I heard an Oglop while I was asleep." he shook his head and followed the others._

THE END


End file.
